Talk:IMP, Inc. (English Audio)/@comment-83.103.134.13-20150429223605
(The good comment is here - No Uncle Gus Guru on screen. Admin, SysOp, Mod, please delete the earlier comment with annoying Uncle Gus to all my scrshoots. tnx ) book333 is here(again) to definitively conclude this conversation, · All from below is for TheNegociator11 and Lance. '''( For your attention Lance: · valuable information about rare cartoons in this comment.) · Do not skip! '''For TN11: so you can look for rare things on Google. Ok. Let's see if you can see in your Google search all the rarities from below. Episod 1 - only three copies does exist from this cartoon http://s24.postimg.org/yotapdwet/RTDRT.jpg or short: Button Moon ep1 - The three pigs I remember to rip from Google episod one. This was in February this year. I didn't upload ep. one on free YTube or elsewhere because is very rare. But the file does exist for free on forums. Episod 1 from s1 from Button Moon is extremely rare and is there in my private collection from Febr 2015. http://s23.postimg.org/hrbqjiqbf/RTHR.jpg . Amazon sell a DVD with that episode. And why not, this episodes from ButtonMoon are very difficult to see http://s24.postimg.org/xl96dfbrp/GHGHH.jpg Evidence(proof) for the story from episode one: http://s15.postimg.org/hdsqfbkm3/ha_ha_ha1.jpg http://s15.postimg.org/87afs1fdn/hahaha2.jpg. The 90 episodes guide goes like this: http://postimg.org/image/6cuu24ysz/full/ http://postimg.org/image/nu3jazoz7/full/ http://postimg.org/image/4ayy1mq7n/full/ http://postimg.org/image/jv6bs60c3/full/ http://s21.postimg.org/k0a31u7nb/guide_s1_s6_5.jpg green13 is me book333,..rip, encode by green13. I'm the only one with almost a full set of ButtonMoon. Well, I miss an episode.. but who cares. And some episodes of the BM are very rare,. I mean this. http://s4.postimg.org/ivlmd1h6l/hjtg.jpg http://s4.postimg.org/cj6h37e4d/mnguj.jpg I'm the only Ungenuine Bastard who has The All New Popeye Hour almost completely: 114 episodes of 132. http://s23.postimg.org/z4hw40d6j/Snippy0002.jpg http://s30.postimg.org/pq8lubddd/Snippy_0002.jpg http://s30.postimg.org/zc26am4j5/Snippy_0003.jpg http://s30.postimg.org/4cr637rld/Snippy_0004.jpg http://s30.postimg.org/f0ux221kh/Snippy_0005.jpg !!! All 428 episodes of the Smurfs are there in my private collection: http://s11.postimg.org/l118acw5f/Snippy0001.jpg http://s11.postimg.org/rsrnd7l4z/Snippy0016.jpg http://s11.postimg.org/4sl00vnb7/Snippy0003.jpg http://s11.postimg.org/acxhbim6b/Snippy0004.jpg Stupid Wikipedia guide. Why are only 424 episodes of 428? I'm the only one with 48 episodes of 51 from Henry's Cat. http://s17.postimg.org/8wasy2pe7/my_eps_have_15minutes.jpg And I always create quality stuff. My rls ! _ green13: http://s10.postimg.org/gwq5nsnll/TTT2.jpg http://postimg.org/image/7wh1uyk7d/full/ And I'm the only one who searches for errors in cartoons. In Henry's Cat s2ep9 is a ha ha ha drawing error! Is a round purple little TV with three buttons, then in the next scene is a big TV with two buttons (a difference of 10 seconds between scenes) http://s13.postimg.org/4dpcixgtz/pr6.jpg Or this error: http://s17.postimg.org/aojherxn3/F_you_mean_AWFUL_ha_ha_ha_creator.jpg (is AWFUL not anful). In season s3e01 - The Treasure Hunt, are these errors. http://postimg.org/image/8l3oj3zzx/full/ or this error http://s11.postimg.org/d2i7gewxf/is_SUPER_HERO_creator.jpg Wow: http://s3.postimg.org/91jh6etrn/hah1_vlcsnap_2015_02_22_20h26m57s248.jpg http://s3.postimg.org/3reif49ir/hah2_vlcsnap_2015_02_22_20h31m10s237.jpg http://postimg.org/image/ospd66v1h/full/ ' enjoy your Evil Eye, TN11 ' Laurel and Hardy '---->' http://s17.postimg.org/3pxda6on3/Snippy0001.jpg ' ----> '''all 156 episodes ' ---->' DUAL !! and of course, remastered ' ---->' in myBio Collection http://s3.postimg.org/z7mv0s0wz/Snippy0006.jpg http://s3.postimg.org/6bma11ns3/Snippy0007.jpg http://s3.postimg.org/7j07t9dwj/Snippy0008.jpg http://s3.postimg.org/pxaqx8q77/Snippy0009.jpg '''It is impossible to have episod 17 from this' '---->' Around the World in 79 Days 1x17 Hawaiian Hangup '---->' but I have that episode, http://s17.postimg.org/3pgrwskzj/Snippy0010.jpg http://s17.postimg.org/hfbb5l83j/Snippy0011.jpg http://s17.postimg.org/yek9kujb3/Snippy0012.jpg http://s17.postimg.org/gfl09vsxr/Snippy0013.jpg http://s17.postimg.org/9b370ulof/Snippy0014.jpg I search for this curiosity 1 full month on Google and I read infinite comments on the forums. Until I found the link to the torrent. http://s8.postimg.org/oltaqd705/Around_The_World_In_79_Days_torrent_Free_downloa.png Search like Superman on Google.... Good luck ! Golly Crap, by HB's everything from this screen: http://s16.postimg.org/g4sx07m4l/Snippy0015.jpg This rarity http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1287507 from free Google http://s27.postimg.org/pgw63zqsj/uirthwef.png This rarity http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0037731/ from free Google http://s11.postimg.org/gstw86q5f/CCF05042010_00003.jpg http://s11.postimg.org/bioxgw5wj/drtseaw.png http://s27.postimg.org/5igb1m63n/6yr5.jpg http://s27.postimg.org/yd6y7xher/gdrfse.jpg http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0211657/ This rarity '''http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1632477/ from free Google http://s27.postimg.org/aow1qea8z/brijes_3_D_2010_a_eng.png ''So you want free stuff ''---->' http://s14.postimg.org/gn45a3fnl/seriously.png '---->' yes I want free stuff like this rarity http://s14.postimg.org/7thu6qi2p/tyjt.jpg '''HB's Korg 70.000 BC' is for free on Google.... '' If you know how to search the e2dk magnet is on Mega II '----> http://s15.postimg.org/logrod2yj/Snippy0008.jpg http://s30.postimg.org/lh3vrmuj5/mega_com_2.jpg http://s30.postimg.org/j9zn3pp8x/mega_com_3.jpg http://s30.postimg.org/dabw024gh/gjg.jpg '''For Lance: I rarely upload my rare stuff on private sites. From my private collection, I launched completely ep 17 - Snorkin' Surf Party.. from the Snorks. At 10 minutes and 53 seconds + remastered ! Ouf, but is damn deleted on YouTube. In March2015, that episode was removed from free Google. The fuckin feds have taken out that episode from YT. Why episod 17, why? Copyrighted my as$. This is the original link I saved in a .txt back in 2011. http://s28.postimg.org/vfebujwi5/Snippy0002.jpg '---->' for this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9HJ5s9WQ2Y at 9.32. Was online in the past. Ok, but I didn't fail to discover this: WTF on a fucking arabian tracker??? at 10.47! . Do not ask how I found this forum http://s28.postimg.org/uolloru4t/Snippy0001.jpg http://s28.postimg.org/sqjj4ir0t/image.png http://s28.postimg.org/f881ehphp/Snippy0004.jpg And the remastered version by me, green13 '(fu!k your copyright. I bought the original DVD. How about that ) http://s16.postimg.org/7jzl91byd/Snippy0016.jpg http://s28.postimg.org/k5llzlrgt/Snippy0005.jpg I chose to upload my cartoons on Mediafile and Depositfile and everyone else to have them for free. Then I'm looking for any free forum on Google and I leave a link to a PDF in a comment. And that PDF is equal with rare cartoons. No More to read below 'bout that PDF. '''Uncle gus, Captain Sturdy '''are hibernating in my private collection http://s13.postimg.org/m0vuszrxj/Snippy0005.jpg http://s13.postimg.org/uygkqckdj/Snippy0006.jpg http://s13.postimg.org/ntyrhbd47/Snippy0007.jpg It was too easy to find those on Google (YT) Mediafile is infinite for the online links.. depositfile was one year online ( febr2014 - febr2015). Was only three months, but I put a year on Depositfile, enjoy: ' PDF deleted, pw to open the PDF is: ' pw deleted'. Lance ..... whited out in MS Paint ..... I don't use modified screenshots. (or very rarely, for name or a title ) Is just .. Snippy capture for windows xp x64 or win xp. Do not bother! Is not working in Windows7! The capture tool in W7 is stupid.. I don't like how the screens are created. So I use Windows x64 edition. Best windows ever. Go fish windows 7 ! I pi.s.s on you windows 8 windows 9 windows 10, windows infinite ...... beta. Windows Bill Gates Jr. http://s23.postimg.org/5t3060ugb/Copy_of_Snippy0009.jpg http://s23.postimg.org/b71sdkk6j/Snippy0010.jpg http://s23.postimg.org/rtjcmnd4b/Snippy0011.jpg ' Surprise surprise, Lance ' (..a full guide like the one from below you will not find on Google ...... ) Somebody who seek for lost pilots or lost TV series or rare stuff is a person who really enjoy The Toons, like me. I made in exactly three(3!) days - 365 screens with cartoons. There are too many animations in my private collection of 19TB and It takes too much screenshot room and lost time. Phew, you only have for 12 TB. ' I guess you didn't heard of this rarities:' 365 screens / http://s18.postimg.org/re28s8bjd/Postimage_org.png''' for 12Tb / enjoy Lance / the good links''' - No Uncle Gus Guru, http://s9.postimg.org/ggegjivtb/Snippy0012.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/tacicv98v/Snippy0013.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/i389ihx8v/Snippy0014.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/gy9lzdle7/Snippy0015.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/t92kjg7f3/Snippy0016.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/8ha3oggpb/Snippy0017.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/602xuxm6n/Snippy0018.jpg http://s10.postimg.org/blhmyxfcp/Snippy0019.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/tw62mptov/Snippy0020.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/7vpq63b0v/Snippy0021.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/99hd1eaa7/Snippy0022.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/5tp8rud1r/Snippy0023.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/m798azt73/Snippy0024.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/4367qcvin/Snippy0025.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/9h9lbnamn/Snippy0026.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/w5u6xh2mn/Snippy0027.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/pxdghmufj/Snippy0028.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/65baicivj/Snippy0029.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/8g4r8s49b/Snippy0030.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/4rjnn1jm7/Snippy0031.jpg http://s22.postimg.org/nrgptp8kh/Snippy0032.jpg http://s28.postimg.org/lz0d6keul/Snippy0033.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/9fzni88sv/Snippy0034.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/4ccz7rn2n/Snippy0035.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/i9qjzbvrj/Snippy0036.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/i4vzh537z/Snippy0037.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/7f93xecnj/Snippy0038.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/su52vnpn3/Snippy0039.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/wnyj4t6z3/Snippy0040.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/7tf1aqm4v/Snippy0041.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/cx6ayxx8v/Snippy0042.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/inwhco58v/Snippy0043.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/iqgczi8wf/Snippy0044.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/7n1c7nczz/Snippy0045.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/hznmtq6j3/Snippy0046.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/8lmanofpr/Snippy0047.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/vxaecrtzj/Snippy0048.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/mo3mowvpr/Snippy0049.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/7yndy5itr/Snippy0050.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/82h7eeob3/Snippy0051.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/4hlbv6jrj/Snippy0052.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/r2gpehvnz/Snippy0053.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/t5vpzwkun/Snippy0054.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/hkgyeg9zj/Snippy0055.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/c2sy4e45r/Snippy0056.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/vm24rhsb3/Snippy0057.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/nch2lljtb/Snippy0058.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/72qwip95b/Snippy0059.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/hfhsiis27/Snippy0060.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/u9kfpluvj/Snippy0061.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/ipflxklu7/Snippy0062.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/kv9ws2pan/Snippy0063.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/wtbh5yt1r/Snippy0064.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/tnqvfrafj/Snippy0065.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/8jblsbqtr/Snippy0066.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/dxadzvgjz/Snippy0067.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/lm2mxurnz/Snippy0068.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/jpai70qdr/Snippy0069.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/s8tw4ryq7/Snippy0070.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/nx5afrrtb/Snippy0071.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/fmo2loln3/Snippy0072.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/49h7915lr/Snippy0073.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/5k9aiy6q7/Snippy0074.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/f5y9li8i7/Snippy0075.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/n18t0bi4v/Snippy0076.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/phame607j/Snippy0077.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/rd2032efj/Snippy0078.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/9s42rp85r/Snippy0079.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/8na0mblov/Snippy0080.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/o13p9rmof/Snippy0081.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/kdny3pehb/Snippy0082.jpg http://s23.postimg.org/6basel7iz/Snippy0083.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/739ql1jm7/Snippy0084.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/gmedhe0sv/Snippy0085.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/y2dlg7633/Snippy0086.jpg http://s10.postimg.org/knbsn9d6h/Snippy0087.jpg http://s10.postimg.org/bgthzz7y1/Snippy0088.jpg http://s10.postimg.org/xh9uglqm1/Snippy0089.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/s1khwv8un/Snippy0090.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/8tsrmj15b/Snippy0091.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/fugrfb2xb/Snippy0092.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/id2gfzonj/Snippy0093.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/fgfffpitr/Snippy0094.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/85oihbrtb/Snippy0095.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/4d501lcb3/Snippy0096.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/inekd2snj/Snippy0097.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/acsr58x3j/Snippy0098.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/h77n8of4f/Snippy0099.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/a2l8lwihb/Snippy0100.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/e08ibb5an/Snippy0101.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/phov2rlan/Snippy0102.jpg http://s30.postimg.org/u5wg4z8lt/Snippy0103.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/uvs8o20en/Snippy0104.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/944vjm55b/Snippy0105.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/jfh8c9wun/Snippy0106.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/3y2x0255b/Snippy0107_a.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/vwshd6he7/Snippy0107_b.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/8mebhi4y7/Snippy0108_c.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/66ci3nmvj/Snippy0109.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/63smgtj7z/Snippy0110.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/cmlgtqvf3/Snippy0111.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/56qslox3j/Snippy0112.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/gdzmtsyhb/Snippy0113.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/o4b0coq6n/Snippy0114_0.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/dhcltisnj/Snippy0114_1.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/tcwuj2tu7/Snippy0115.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/n0hp98qrz/Snippy0116.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/d8f13lfv3/Snippy0117.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/ykmj19ztb/Snippy0118.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/yw3ze1g9b/Snippy0119.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/x9erst47j/Snippy0120.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/6n2b3u00f/Snippy0121.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/n0mamzg5r/Snippy0122.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/x1vqa1imn/Snippy0123.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/f46eshu33/Snippy0124.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/9z57avh5b/Snippy0125.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/yuymyd3tb/Snippy0126.jpg http://s18.postimg.org/uy38yb889/Snippy0127.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/5tuaoyjdb/Snippy0128.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/gx9bgtf9r/Snippy0129.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/kxl26sv4f/Snippy0130.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/43b9nh1u7/Snippy0131.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/71ctuwyvj/Snippy0132.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/5v8tw4akv/Snippy0133.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/boeaixwun/Snippy0134.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/ik34fsgpb/Snippy0135.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/c3yr3fxjj/Snippy0136.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/csc704ln3/Snippy0137.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/fr9wvrgcv/Snippy0138.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/li039hocv/Snippy0139.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/zcydryirz/Snippy0140.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/irqrcarnz/Snippy0141.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/oiq4hiefj/Snippy0142.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/tq6m885n3/Snippy0143.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/5vdf9uzyn/Snippy0144.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/o742r08lr/Snippy0145.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/wdw2ikyof/Snippy0146.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/72rd22q33/Snippy0147.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/gtoos1ojz/Snippy0148.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/kfui4ouxb/Snippy0149.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/5qiuro7f3/Snippy0150.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/8yiqqz4b3/Snippy0151.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/6xs76585r/Snippy0152.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/usle4idu7/Snippy0153.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/7p47xurr5/Snippy000_11.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/fj4tj8zk1/Snippy000_12.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/wnm4lx7gh/Snippy000_13.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/offln6q69/Snippy000_15.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/azx6bh729/Snippy000_18.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/acy9lya69/Snippy000_19.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/4daiiapdt/Snippy000_20.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/bujpxiewx/Snippy000_21.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/jse4z5s75/Snippy000_22.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/hjzyhtl35/Snippy000_23.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/v26uu3x8h/Snippy000_25.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/6zq0z8gld/Snippy000_26.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/ntztik9vl/Snippy000_27.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/ycv7tzn5t/Snippy000_28.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/pj8wqmpkx/Snippy000_29.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/6s6zggv0h/Snippy000_32.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/n68ffmgzz/Snippy0154.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/gxn3m1jf3/Snippy0155.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/x4te23qfj/Snippy0156.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/nmtn224r3/Snippy0157.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/orsal6glr/Snippy0158.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/hgws9207j/Snippy0159.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/lftzrvoun/Snippy0160.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/fmjxrbd73/Snippy0161.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/6iliqvbm7/Snippy0162.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/cyuhgyk5r/Snippy0163.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/gccdej9fz/Snippy0164.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/dpn7mqmj3/Snippy0165.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/gssj3uqvj/Snippy0166.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/awu02pm6n/Snippy0167.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/pl9hrjc0f/Snippy0168.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/jllqnvr7z/Snippy0169.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/fzfxb8kun/Snippy0170.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/c86cox767/Snippy0171.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/3os0oa55b/Snippy0172.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/zeqp4ce4v/Snippy0173.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/6zbbr1or3/Snippy0174.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/khna0g77z/Snippy0175.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/nr1p6wvbj/Snippy0176.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/jyi6r6ftb/Snippy0177.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/m1x7cl4zz/Snippy0178.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/beystf7gv/Snippy0179.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/4koi3qetr/Snippy0180.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/z9rzrsd5b/Snippy0181.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/s7u25l9jj/Snippy0182.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/fuh7yojv3/Snippy0183.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/6k9p8vyj3/Snippy0184.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/ql9fy3mvj/Snippy0187.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/7wvzoilcf/Snippy0188.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/fzpkm3gjz/Snippy0189.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/vzctje1zj/Snippy0190.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/kx7qky7wv/Snippy0191.jpg http://s12.postimg.org/t2yz4owcd/Snippy0192.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/dejzykr67/Snippy0193.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/9fmsfr2j3/Snippy0194.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/5n3a00n0v/Snippy0195.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/abnv8y1lb/Snippy0196.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/t1fupoubz/Snippy0197.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/542s4hkzz/Snippy0198.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/i9iaalevj/Snippy0199.jpg http://s21.postimg.org/jkutczmg7/Snippy0200.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/poc7gpq4v/Snippy0201.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/uvxal66q7/Snippy0202.jpg http://s29.postimg.org/uvan9kqo7/Snippy0203.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/iotk3m0sv/Snippy0204.jpg http://s3.postimg.org/snbbhdpsj/Snippy0205.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/h4stiyhsf/Snippy0206.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/u1aqz4yvj/Snippy0207.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/9snddezkf/Snippy0208.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/y6q8ysm1b/Snippy0209.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/vlkob9wnj/Snippy0210.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/69611cm8f/Snippy0211.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/lkfu1yjkf/Snippy0212.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/u3umlz2j3/Snippy0213.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/470y9cyvj/Snippy0214.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/i5xnlto5r/Snippy0215.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/i3dryzki7/Snippy0216.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/5ftf8qg7j/Snippy0217.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/3qkc0o0i7/Snippy0218.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/ev9alxy8f/Snippy0219.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/vt8b7s7m7/Snippy0220.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/3kb8bbgr3/Snippy0221.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/o6zxwn05r/Snippy0222.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/y6uucjbf3/Snippy0223.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/5de4zn1xr/Snippy0224.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/6uzlb76of/Snippy0225.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/58adpyumn/Snippy0226.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/7aav47slr/Snippy0227.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/4y2v6mg0f/Snippy0228.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/tdb37oexb/Snippy0229.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/8j3c3l9xr/Snippy0230.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/mx24hl6dr/Snippy0231.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/iufow91n3/Snippy0232.jpg http://s1.postimg.org/dce7eg5b3/Snippy0233.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/4ciho9abz/Snippy0234.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/sgduqai6n/Snippy0235.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/3pjkyqdfz/Snippy0236.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/nvn2xm93j/Snippy0237.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/jdks5it1r/Snippy0238.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/ipbxmkubz/Snippy0239.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/dggwopbwv/Snippy0240.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/9itmzap3j/Snippy0241.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/9ye3jspsf/Snippy0242.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/l2ygrby4v/Snippy0243.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/n3p0c5ua7/Snippy0244.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/y209ucivj/Snippy0245.jpg http://s24.postimg.org/fkb1818id/Snippy0246.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/cjf2tkpsf/Snippy0247.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/tcac5qrv3/Snippy0248.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/avfxexbwv/Snippy0249.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/71mh5rukv/Snippy0250.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/4t8aofngv/Snippy0251.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/bfzjvcuj3/Snippy0252.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/brlllv0cv/Snippy0253.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/6jvx3nudr/Snippy0254.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/mbqxqpfgv/Snippy0255.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/pv8a2rssv/Snippy0256.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/rfi7ewqkv/Snippy0257.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/ob7ji49sf/Snippy0258.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/g6zfddndb/Snippy0259.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/hajjpc80f/Snippy0260.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/slqsrg49b/Snippy0261.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/xmtlf2mbz/Snippy0262.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/hehyjc2vj/Snippy0263.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/pqdpkl09b/Snippy0264.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/u8g0cogb3/Snippy0265.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/xultpbmof/Snippy0266.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/6rxsorqfj/Snippy0267.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/gnp8dk0i7/Snippy0268.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/jf8i45z0v/Snippy0269.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/ay8zt8ubz/Snippy0270.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/gp48438nj/Snippy0271.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/cepk8i3kf/Snippy0272.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/mfuehtgnj/Snippy0273.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/ch9fvc77z/Snippy0274.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/53u1wdn67/Snippy0275.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/xhzhg9aq7/Snippy0276.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/oabudat1r/Snippy0277.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/qvha27gy7/Snippy0278.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/pj46e28wf/Snippy0279.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/3vampvj4f/Snippy0280.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/6b7zoldan/Snippy0281.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/apl2e6d8v/Snippy0282.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/fyg3c1vnz/Snippy0283.jpg the original year, 2018 ! from the rar archive http://s9.postimg.org/z7d622ftb/Snippy0284.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/oltaq29hr/Snippy0285.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/5uvytn4b3/Snippy0286.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/i88t0jtzj/Snippy0287.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/iehwpwdqn/Snippy0288.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/n9blo6c27/Snippy0289.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/ddaioj6a7/Snippy0290.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/3wpavnbtb/Snippy0291.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/ldy04i1zj/Snippy0292.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/nslab6sun/Snippy0293.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/763q23zwv/Snippy0294.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/4q1wo9hu7/Snippy0295.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/g8s794znz/Snippy0296.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/bx3lk4sr3/Snippy0297.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/4ie9rr6vj/Snippy0298.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/tgw6ftmkv/Snippy0299.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/wmgs61573/Snippy0300.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/x1s1z1r4f/Snippy0301.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/ixw6qnjwv/Snippy0302.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/6cr49htvz/Snippy0303.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/ze01wn3pr/Snippy0304.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/5v0k7dtov/Snippy0305.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/vf2udtf2n/Snippy0306.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/vgcs78gwf/Snippy0307.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/3k73gy8b3/Snippy0308.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/mdswdy6j3/Snippy0309.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/am0fpemj3/Snippy0310.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/e37364az3/Snippy0311.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/emc6fe2dr/Snippy0312.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/gj8wjyt1r/Snippy0313.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/6i42anfyn/Snippy0314.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/y6qpi62z3/Snippy0315.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/uoepls233/Snippy0316.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/gczsum9an/Snippy0317.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/g91e0mefj/Snippy0318.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/mpey4gccv/Snippy0319.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/hvv6zlfv3/Snippy0320.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/zfel3suxb/Snippy0321.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/60di8jfrj/Snippy0322.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/sza7rgbrj/Snippy0323.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/ulzfcontb/Snippy0324.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/4u9i9qrgv/Snippy0325.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/q6h07fbf3/Snippy0326.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/xvduj5bwv/Snippy0327.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/3kga8fn2n/Snippy0328.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/5nqpg3mvj/Snippy0329.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/grablp85r/Snippy0330.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/ac6pbac27/Snippy0331.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/yv8qslggf/Snippy0332.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/ms3f515e7/Snippy0333.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/jev6ibbtb/Snippy0334.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/sldh5lh1r/Snippy0335.jpg http://s1.postimg.org/b8saqfe1r/Snippy0336.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/m6eg8xabz/Snippy0337.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/wkaoof5ov/Snippy0338.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/vkoz6gfwv/Snippy0339.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/6v98m22dr/Snippy0340.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/belh7kk9b/Snippy0341.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/wfbishnrj/Snippy0342.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/8cuoxm74f/Snippy0343.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/mzvnfa5qn/Snippy0344.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/gjmop6x73/Snippy0345.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/f5v1tvxxr/Snippy0346.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/5zhckci33/Snippy0347.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/5nvatuc9b/Snippy0348.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/mw6fcrpn3/Snippy0349.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/4unaeyvm7/Snippy0350.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/510zi24r3/Snippy0351.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/rfinya7in/Snippy0352.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/9htcgqiz3/Snippy0353.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/s6be429vz/Snippy0354.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/4yh3v813j/Snippy0355.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/yhl6y80i7/Snippy0356.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/mpxbnf5vz/Snippy0357.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/yt2nazgy7/Snippy0358.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/6ir17cyvj/Snippy0359.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/ruyj51itr/Snippy0360.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/lfzi8dc3z/Snippy0361.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/vtvqnv7gv/Snippy0362.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/slr9atl73/Snippy0363.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/fk5kkywsv/Snippy0364.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/5bd3f58r3/Snippy0365.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/t3rgnsh3j/Snippy0366.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/7l69n0o0f/Snippy0367.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/kbai03vyn/Snippy0368.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/3wgknjdzj/Snippy0369.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/agjctvs0f/Snippy0370.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/46o36vslr/Snippy0371.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/q74fnib9r/Snippy0372.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/5po2plojz/Snippy0373.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/hxsk93hjj/Snippy0374.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/kt5nfyljj/Snippy0375.jpg http://s16.postimg.org/xgxmjfx8l/Snippy0376.jpg sign, book333